Crossfire
|running time = minutes |catalogue number = VC |rating = }} Crossfire is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Cast * Robert Young as Capt. Finlay * Robert Mitchum as Sgt. Peter Keeley * Robert Ryan as Montgomery * Gloria Grahame as Ginny Tremaine * Paul Kelly as Mr. Tremaine * Sam Levene as Joseph Samuels * Jacqueline White as Mary Mitchell * Steve Brodie as Floyd Bowers * George Cooper as Cpl. Arthur Mitchell * Richard Benedict as Bill Williams * Tom Keene as Dick, detective (as Richard Powers) * William Phipps as Leroy * Lex Barker as Harry * Marlo Dwyer as Miss Lewis Credits Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * An RKO Radio Picture logo * Start of Crossfire (1947) Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of Crossfire (1947) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo (Crossfire variant) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Movie Greats Category:VHS Videos with No trailers